Golf clubs may be fitted to an individual based on the type of golf club, the physical characteristics of the individual and/or the play style of the individual. For example, an individual may wish to play with a putter that has a certain loft angle. In another example, an individual may wish to play with a putter that has a certain weight distribution from the heel portion of the putter to the toe portion of the putter.